<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaymer Girlfriends by Butts_it_is</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261943">Gaymer Girlfriends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_it_is/pseuds/Butts_it_is'>Butts_it_is</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Frosen Steel Week (RWBY), Gamer Girlfriends, RWBY - Freeform, Weiss is respective ofher gfs hobbies and passions, frosen steel, semi domestic, snuggly Weiss, they play the opposite of speedrunners, those silly dolts really planned to sit in front of the TV for more than 120 hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_it_is/pseuds/Butts_it_is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FrosenSteel week2020 au day 4: “Modern AU”</p><p>The red and green part of the trio plan a nice live gaming session. A session the blue part of the color scheme welcomes too, because even if they are intense, they mean cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaymer Girlfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gaymer Girlfriends<br/></b>
</p><p>(Modern AU)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful day in Remnant. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the sun was shining and a light breeze helped the walking people to freshen up. Folks carried on with their lives as usual. But there was a suspicious pair in the crowd. They walked as if they walked on water, looking around with mild paranoia.</p><p>This very suspicious pair was the all innocent Ruby Rose and Penny Polendina. One was carrying a large box wrapped in paper, while the other kept watch. They were on their way home, very unsuspiciously of course.</p><p>“Finally…” Penny breathed a sigh of relief as they locked the front door and left the key in the lock on purpose.</p><p>“Yeah. I can’t wait to see this bad boy go wild!” Ruby whispered excitedly.</p><p>“I know! You go and arrange it? I’ll get the camera ready and gather the other items?” Penny kicked off her shoes in a hurry.</p><p>“Amazing idea.” Ruby planted a quick kiss on the other girl’s lips and the two practically jogged to get to the spare bedroom made to be their private playroom.</p><p>They worked in a silence that was heavy with barely kept excitement. Plugs were connected in a hurry, cords untangled, microphones connected, tripod and camera at ready, chargers, spare items in any form at the ready. Each small task completed, the two grew giddier and giddier. They shared knowing glances more frequently, until Ruby spoke up.</p><p>“Okay, sweets strawberry, the system is ready.”</p><p>“You have the spares on charging too?” Penny asked as she finished her final task as well.</p><p>“Yup.” Ruby popped the ‘p’. She visibly vibrated with the nerves she was barely holding back. “I can’t wait to do it. It’s gonna be so great!”</p><p>“The greatest feat of the century!” Penny exclaimed, her smile close to match her girlfriend’s. “Now to the final act of our plan.” She hit the post button on the message:</p><p>‘Broadcast starts in a few, you all. Come and see us!”</p><p>Ruby nodded, she ran to unlock the door, on her way back she detoured to get their special gear. She arrived in the playroom with a spring in her step.</p><p>“Get in gear, luv!” She chirped as she threw the item of clothing to Penny. They changed in haste, eager to start their session.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Penny asked, shooting a look over the camera. As an answer, Ruby striked a pose and laughed heartily when she let it up. Penny smiled sweetly and hit the button to start the streaming. She walked up to Ruby, who leaned on the back of the couch.</p><p>“Hey all!” They started in unison. “You are watching the ‘Nuts and Dolts’ gaming with the stupidest rules’ channel.” Ruby pointed at the matching T-shirts they were sporting to emphasize their introduction.</p><p>“And today we will do something different than usual. Brace yourselves, because we’ll take on doing the impossible!” Penny continued with joy.</p><p>“Yeah, we will beat this game in one go! Not a quest, not a few missions, but all of it.” Ruby jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. On the TV screen, a man in armor was meditating, the cursor on the ‘Stat new game’ option already.</p><p>“And now to announce the rules!”</p><p>Penny stepped to the tactically placed whiteboard and wrote what the girl in red said.</p><p>“First, we take turns, but the game must go on. We promise none of us will leave for more than a few minutes at a time.”</p><p>“Second, we make the important decisions together.” Ruby said, Penny scribbled.</p><p>“Third, EVERY quest must be done, all contracts fulfilled, not a landmark untouched. Every expansion included.” Notifications of messages arrived from the group chat of the stream.</p><p>“And at last, to spice it up, no fast travel allowed in an unlocked area. We must go on foot, on horse or by boat. Otherwise we lose.” Penny clicked the cap back on the marker. “Shall we start?”</p><p>With that the two started to play, managed just fine, had generally a great time and viewers from all around the world joined to keep them company until their own duties in real life forced them to leave. Some stayed for hours, others kept checking in for a few minutes, people who left hours ago for work or school dropped by to leave them a message of disbelief. And the member of the two, who wasn’t currently playing and was trusted to handle the chat, ensured the fans that they won’t quit, not until the end credits roll.</p><p>Once Weiss got home, she too joined them on the couch. She wasn’t playing, but she brought her work to finish and later her own entertainment too. After all, cuddling up to her girlfriends was nice, no matter the conditions. Of course she was aware that the two had their weird gaming habits and liked to do their broadcasting sessions, but she didn’t really care about it if she had to be honest.</p><p>In truth she had no idea how big of a fan base she had. Even if she never played a minute in these videos. She mostly just cuddled up to one of her girlfriends in the shadow of the back of the couch. When the other two realized she liked to join them while they were gaming, they started to aim the camera so that they were more likely to fall out of the frame. If any of them stood up, that would have been visible in the recording, but they kept the coach a safe space on purpose.</p><p>The session was overall peaceful, there was a few seconds of horror when they needed to switch a dead controller for a charged one. Or when they came across characters that even vaguely looked like one of them. That was a good source of tease, even if they were supposedly adults.</p><p>“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!!!” Ruby yelled out of the blue. To her credit, she looked sincerely upset.</p><p>“What do we do?!” Penny asked, clueless too. “Weiss, help!”</p><p>“Wha-“ Said girl lazily lifted her head from Penny’s cozy lap and asked groggily.  “What is this all about?”</p><p>“I can pick a romance option for this woman, but I want to romance another woman too and I don’t know what to doooooo.” Ruby said so fast, Weiss was sure she must be on her third coffee already.</p><p>Weiss looked at Penny, who smiled reassuringly enough to let Weiss know how serious the situation was. The white-blonde girl turned to the screen. There was an attractive redhead woman and a white haired man, gazing at each other lovingly. Weiss smiled to herself, could this other woman be a brunette? If so, the color scheme would be hauntingly similar to three certain real life people she knew all too well.</p><p>“How should I know?!” Weiss asked a little bothered. “Romance both. I couldn’t pick just one of you either.” She murmured into the corner of her blanket. That earned a small snort of laughter from Ruby and giggle from Penny.</p><p>“But Weiiiiiss!” Ruby whined a little. ”What if this option locks me in the romance and I can’t court the other character?”</p><p>“Then you have to do with one less digital girlfriend.” Weiss snuggled and wiggled so she was now draping over both of her girlfriends. “Besides, you already have two.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Ruby smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“Of course you can’t.” Penny smiled mischievously as she leaned in to rub noses with Ruby.</p><p>In Weiss’ defense, she had a rough week at work. Fortunately it was the weekend, which meant sleeping and being lazy all day around. With that in mind, she sunk into a deep and comfortable slumber. The soft chatting of the other two did not bother her one bit.</p><p>***</p><p>It was nearing noon when Weiss awoke to the urgent chatter around her. She stretched lazily, maybe let out a small grunt as she felt her back loosening up. A gentle boop landed on the tip of her nose and her lips pulled into a smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Penny.” Weiss croaked. Her voice was heavy with sleep.”Still playing?” Weiss asked and kissed Penny sweetly as she was sitting up.</p><p>She made a move to get her good morning kiss from Ruby too. The dark haired girl seemed to be deep in concentration, her fingers gliding and smashing on the buttons. As she took a good look on the gaming duo, she had to admit that they looked pretty good considering they stood up all night and were playing for more like 20 hours now.</p><p>“Just a moment, love. I really need to kill this one.” She said hastily, not taking her eyes off of the screen. Weiss turned to the screen too. There was the man with a sword, beating up some hideous monster, but it looked like the man was a hair breadth away from dying on the spot.</p><p>“Penny, what’s happening?” Weiss whispered to the red head, hoping she could shine some light on what’s happening. As an answer Penny explained how they managed to run into a monster that was double their current level, but they still really wanted to kill it to save the villagers. Weiss hummed in agreement. It was just what Ruby would do. Weiss instead cuddled up to Ruby, who was by now, grunting with every hit she dished out but still made sure she was laying comfortably.</p><p>When Weiss woke up again, she wasn’t sure how much it took to defeat the monster, because she might have dozed off a little. She took a quick glance at the screen first. It seemed they either managed to kill the monster or they gave up. Weiss was suspicious it was the former.</p><p>She shuffled closer to Ruby now, at last she hadn’t gotten her day starter kiss yet and she was determined to correct that.</p><p>Ruby seemed relaxed, while Weiss was napping, they switched with Penny. Ruby’s duty ran out at answering patrons, and moderating the chat. So Weiss made her decision, aimed and went for the kill, as her girlfriends would say. Ruby let out a surprised, but muffled yelp. But the yelp quickly turned into an appreciative hum.</p><p>“Uh-oh.” Penny said softly “This….. this is sad.”</p><p>“Dear love, if you feel left out, I can make you some space here and Weiss certainly doesn’t mind to share.” Ruby said jokingly.</p><p>“No.” Penny turned to the two “We just lost power.”</p><p>“WHAT.” Ruby jerked her head to the screen. Indeed it was pitch black, only their faint silhouettes were reflecting. The silhouette was consisting of a dozy Weiss, a very sad Penny and a Ruby who was silently freaking out.</p><p>“What century are we living in?” Ruby let her head fall into her hands and continued on silently fuming about how bad power shortages suck and so the like. Penny didn’t say a thing, she stood up, placed the controller in its respected place on the shelf under the TV. She turned around on her heels, and contemplated for a moment on where she should make her cuddling space.</p><p>In the end she chose to join Weiss. Lying in the arms of your girlfriend while being cuddled up to your other girlfriend sounded spectacular to her tired brain. So she set out to make her snoozing space. Gently and with infinite care, but achieving it for sure.</p><p>Just the way a girl should handle her most treasured people in the universe. The red and blue pair tried to aid her and still, in a careless moment a loud and sickening joint popping sound made all three of them freeze in place.</p><p>“Finally!” Ruby exclaimed and kicked the air a few times, just to show off how much the accident was appreciated. “It always happens when I sit too much, okay?” She said sheepishly when she noticed the other two staring at her in disbelief.</p><p>“You really should take that to a doctor.” Penny advised.</p><p>“That joint sounded disgusting.” Weiss said deadpan.</p><p> “Power shortages sound disgusting.” Ruby murmured disapprovingly as she provided cuddles and hugs to her girlfriends. They chatted for a bit but soon the three of them sunk into a comfortable silence and after that a really nice nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's all folks. Had so much more planned for this prompt list. But the general lack of response smothered my drive painfully.<br/>Thank you for all who left responses.</p><p>Maybe one day I'll have the spare energy and patience to finish and post the other prompts too.<br/>-Butts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>